


I Need to See Him

by OhHelloFandoms123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHelloFandoms123/pseuds/OhHelloFandoms123
Summary: Sam Wilson in his hospital, Bucky Barnes is worried, because he really, really loves him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	I Need to See Him

Bucky wanted to scream, his heart was racing as Sam Wilson was wheeled into a room in the hospital. His mind was racing, “let me see him!” He cried out. The doctors and nurses kept saying _no._

“No?! I’m his partner!” He cried out. _Work partner_ He reminded himself. He was pacing up and down the hallway. Sharon tried to calm him down, it didn’t work. _I shouldn’t have let him go alone._ His head was swarming, aching…He just wanted him to be okay. Sam was wounded, badly, he was shot and there were multiple other injuries. Bucky just wanted to hold him, let him know it’s going to be okay. For Sam’s sake. 

“Sit down,” Sharon told him “he’ll be fi–” 

“No!” He snapped, he paused and ran a hand through his hair “sorry, it’s just…I care about Sam. A lot.” She folded her arms, “I can see that.” She definitely could, the stares across the hallway, the way they look out for each other. It was obvious him and Sam did a lot more than _care_ for each other. Sam was asleep. Or so he thought. He was awake, in a different room. Definitely not a hospital, but a house - similar to the one him and Bucky stayed in for a few weeks for a mission. There was a familiar voice, he smelt tea and fresh flowers… 

“Sammy?” 

He looked up, face-to-face with Bucky Barnes. Then he saw a glittering ring, a wedding ring. He smiled to himself, like a teenager with a fluttering heart. “Buck…” 

“Sammy, you’ve slept for too long.” He chuckled, his radiant laugh echoing across the room.

“Where am I?” He asked quietly. Bucky kissed his forehead, the sign of affection sent a chill down his spine. “Home,” he smiled. The word felt foreign coming out of Bucky’s mouth. He looked around, they were in a house, it felt familiar. You’d think a thousand lifetimes would be enough for one man to see that he was in love, right? You’d think a thousand smiles would change his heart - it did. All he could see was this domestic bliss, this life time of happiness - with him. It made his heart swell up into the clouds, it made him feel. It made him _feel._ Bucky made him _feel…_ Feel like flying and enjoying every second of their work…Bucky made him feel like he wanted to kiss him until he was out of breath, to hold him until he couldn’t breathe.

“Do you want to wake up?” His voice was airy, light - almost like It was echoing.

“What…?” He asked, stammering with his words “Bucky…”

“I’m waiting for you,” he gently cupped his face, pressing his lips to his forehead…He felt warm all over. He was awake, in a hospital room. The doctors and nurses rushed to the scene, scrambling pieces of equipment and checking the heart-rate monitor. He smiled to himself, _I’m alive._ Then, the looked up the ceiling and saw the bright lights. The chair next to him was empty, his body felt numb from the waist down. 

“Mr Wilson, can you hear me?” Asked the doctor.

“Yeah,” the smiled to himself, thinking of whatever that dream was, “I can hear you."

Bucky has had three cups of coffee, it’s officially been over ten hours. He doesn’t need sleep, he just needs to see if Sam is okay. 

“I’ll drive you home,” Sharon offered. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

“Not until I know his heart is beating and his mind is safe–” 

Sharon shook her head and sat down, taking his hand comfortingly “he’s going to be okay.” He swallowed, he saw the blood and the bullet coming - why did Sam save him? Why did Sam take the bullet? “It…I…He,” he buried his face un his hands and groaned. He can’t see Sam hurt. He can’t see him feel pain, it was unbearable. Too much to think about. Hours passed, it was morning. Sarah came to visit, she entered Sam’s room, finding Bucky asleep on a chair. She laughed to herself, walking over to Sam, who was also asleep. Sam hasn’t noticed Bucky was there the whole time.

“Hey Sam,” she said softly, holding his hand “glad you’re alive. We were all worried sick.” She kissed his forehead, leaving some flowers and a signed card by his table. Sam was always a good brother, she was so thankful to have him in her life. “I hope you wake up soon, I love you.” Then, she left, driving all the way home, still puzzled about Bucky staying behind.

**LAST NIGHT**

Bucky asked politely if he could go into Sam’s room. He managed to get in after multiple conversations. He sat down on the chair, the one next to Sam. He looked at his body, he was breathing. He was okay. He was alive. “Don’t scare me like that,” he said softly “I really care ‘bout you Sam.” He mumbled, looking to the floor. “But I really hate you,” he confessed “I hate how…how you’re so _selfless, bold…beautiful._ And I hate how I love that about you, I’m sorry Sam, it should have been me taking the bullet.” Then, he fell asleep, not knowing Sam heard everything. And he smiled because of it, he smiled knowing that someone else in the world cared about him - even if they were annoying. 

**PRESENT DAY**

Bucky shifted in his chair, everything hurt, everything felt numb and…

“Buck,” Sam said softly. His heart skipped a beat, he felt like screaming and hugging him all at once. 

“You’re…alive,” his heart was racing. He’s okay. Sam’s okay. They’re okay. Sam reached out his hand, touching his. 

“I…I just want to thank you, getting me out here on time. I’m happy to see that you’re okay. I just…c’mere.” He motioned for him to come closer. Bucky stood up, now face-to-face with Sam.

“You‘re a sap,” Sam continued “I heard what you said.”

“Oh.” Was all Bucky could say. He blushed, stammering with words. Does Sam know that he would do anything for him? He hasn’t said everything. He hasn’t told him how when he walks into the room, it’s like looking at an angel. _Oh Sam, there’s so much I want to tell you._ “And I really ‘hate' you too,” Sam had a smile, a playful one - bringing his hand Bucky’s face “I really hate how I love you - I guess what I’m saying is…after all of this is done…would you like to–”

“Yeah,” Bucky had tears coming out of his eyes, he held Sam’s hand tightly “yeah I’d like to go on a date with you.” He leaned forward, kissing him lightly. It was something that they would cherish forever, and maybe the therapist won’t have to worry about them hating each other. 

Needing to see Sam became a habit while walking through the park, they’d hold hands, when they’re long-distance during missions, they call each other. Seeing him was the best part of his day, it was something that he loved about them. Just holding Sam at the end of the day put a smile on his face. Sam grabbed Bucky by the arm, holding him closer as the lights went dark and the TV was blaring some sitcom.

There was a bowl of freshly popped popcorn sitting on the table, with candles being lit that smelled of lavender… “Buck,” Sam smiled quietly - he liked saying his name, he liked talking about his name in good fortune - he liked him, a lot.

“Yeah?” he replied softly.

“I don’t think I’ve formally thanked you for getting me to the hospital...that time I took a bullet for you,”

Bucky swallowed, wrapping an arm around him. “You don’t have to,” he replied softly. “I do,” he smiled “I just...Bucky, I would take a bullet for you - just to know you’re alive by the hour.” He smiled at his words 

“I’d climb a thousand mountains, Sam Wilson, if it meant I could find you once more.” Bucky confessed. Sam brought Bucky’s hands to his lips, kissing him. “I really do love you,” he said, with all the stars and cherish in his heart. 

His boyfriend smiled, kissing him lightly and holding him close, pulling away, he said “thought you hated me, Wilson.” he teased. He brought another loving kiss that sent chills down his spine. 

“I’d never hate you, Barnes. You’re too good for me,” he kissed him on the forehead as the movie played, holding each other closely. Needless to say, they really do love each other. It was something unexpected, but something good. They liked that. They liked it a lot. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback!!


End file.
